Fallen Angel
by kInEtixMarIe
Summary: My own universe kinda, and a bunch of OC's. An angel with a rough past finally breaks free. She was sent to serve justice, but in this world, how many deserve it? Rated M for rape, drugs, sex, and lanuage


**_Ok so this is my first story, its gonna start out all boring like right here, but its gonna get better i hope. this is set in my own little x-men universe but you'll recognize alot of charecters. there are a bunch of oc's but you'll get over it and it'll seem like youve always known about them. no flames please_**

**_i own nothing but my oc's _**

There are many ways this story could start, many ways it could go, but only one truth to it. The simplest beginning is always easiest to get out, but what about the more complex? This is a complex story, so we should start exactly as this will end…complex…

It all started before I was even born. Before my mother was born, before my father even. In fact it began when the first human walked the earth. As this first human's feet touched the ground God left him with a dire warning. "One day, if greed and hate consumed this world," He said, "A fallen angel will come to seek out those who deserve justice, the greedy, the spiteful, the demons. This angel will be born into every generation, you will never know where they will be, just that should the right circumstances unfold, that they will come, and this angel will be the most powerful being to ever come into excistance. This angel will destroy whatever is in their path to saving the innocent. Beware of this angel, for either they will succeed in saving the world, or they will bring the apocalypse."

It was only a matter of time though before the greedy and spiteful began taking a place at the top of the food chain. In a few short generations the world changed from heaven to hell.

As time went on and human after human came into life, God once again came down with a warning, this time it was a warning of how his creatures will evolve. "One day human kind will evolve into stronger, more magical beings. Do not fear the change as it will happen slowly. Do not persecute those who are evolving quicker then the rest of the world. Welcome them with open arms fore they are escorting my angel into this world. They will understand my angel's power more then any. They will befriend my angel. Take great care of them all."

Then millions of years later, I was conceived…and that's when the end started…

CHAPTER 1- GROWING INTO MY DESTINY

August 17, 1989, the day the angel was born. August 17, 2002, the day the angel came fully out for the first time. Finally on August 17, 2004, the angel gained control over herself.

August 16, 2001:

Dear Diary,

You won't believe this. He hit me…he hit me…I can't believe it…

He only adopted me 2 months ago to be able to…no it can't be…but what if…no he said he loved me when we decided that he was going to adopt me. He said he would never hurt me…he said he'd quit drinking.

I'm ok with how he still drinks, or I was…but tonight…

Goddess help me. All I did was ask him to quit for a minute and help me move my dresser. He flipped and said that no whore would boss him around…I told him I just wanted to know if he could help. He flipped even more. He said I was worthless…

"Scott, there is a faint reading on Cerebro. A very weak mutant has been detected. Should we seek her out?"

"No, she will be fine without our help. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yes, dear."

August 18, 2001

Diary,

He, he, I can't bring myself to say this…I still can't believe this…he has been hitting me since the other day. Every time I look at him I get hit.

But you won't believe this. When I slept the other night I had the strangest dream. I was floating. I knew everything that there was to know. I made things happen. But I felt…I can barely explain it…I felt like there was a lot of pain behind my newfound abilities…

June 12, 2002

I am fearing for my life. I cant do this hes worse then ever. These last few months, they have been slow and…and painful. He has begun to rape me now. How long will I last…

"Scott, that mutant, their power was changing…it grew and then died out completely…but then it would come back stronger again…"

"It's fine Emma, her ability is struggling to get out. It was weak before right. There's nothing we can do. She's going to end up dead by the end of this no matter what."

"I feel bad, but I'll go with you on this I guess…"

"No, I don't want to fight. Please could we just talk this out?" came the meek voice of a small girl in baggy clothes with messy black hair, he face hidden in her hands.

"Oh shut up you fucking whore! Your just a fucking pussy that thinks she has a rough life. You don't know what I have to deal with. Oh fuck this," a fist came flying from a tall, broad girl.

Ruby's fist collided with Ska's nose and it started to bleed. Tears mixing with blood she through her arms up just in time to stop a second blow from colliding with her already sore nose.

"C'mon you pussy fight back" Ruby screamed as she kept going.

"Please stop. Please Please!" Ska begged.

"Excuse me," a very angry male voice came from behind Ruby. Ruby stopped winging and looked to the voice. There stood a big man. A very angry, very strong, man.

"I'm Ska's father. What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm so sor-" Ruby tried.

"Not you. You, Ska, what the fuck do you think you are doing. We are out in public and you got into a fight. Do you have any idea how embaressing this is?" he yelled as he picked Ska up off the ground.

Ska just cried harder.

"Answer me god damnit." He yelled as he threw her back on the ground. "Fine. We'll talk later. Go sit in the car until I'm ready to go." He said as he walked away.

Ruby walked over to where Ska sat, cradling her arm, whimpering. "Here I'm sorry. I…I didn't know. Let me help you up. I'll walk you to the ambulance. Your arm looks broken…"

Ska moved away from her. She wanted to run away. She couldn't take much more.

August 17, 2002

He's going to beat me, and then want to blow off some steam…hes gonna rape me again….Diary I may not live through tonight but I think I'm kinda happy about it for once…

Emma Frost sat focused on her concentration. She didn't even notice Scott had walked in. When he laid a soft kiss on her cheek she jumped a little and looked up. A smile on her lips. As he put his hands onto her shoulders she jumped. Her hands flew to her head. Images flashed through her head. Feelings erupted from her. The amount of power was great. Scott gripped his wife and pulled Emma into the hall away from the cerebro room. She collapsed and gasped at the same time.

"Scott…she…her power…You need to send someone to get her now. Please, before some one else gets to her." Emma gasped.

Scott took out his cell phone and called for a team to fly out immediately.

She lay on the cold concreate floor of her basement. She was finally alone. After this beating she wished as hard as she could that she would lose enough blood to die. This time she wished more then ever, but as she heard the sound of boots clambering down the stairs her hope disappeared.

"Ska, if you would just learn to do what you told we wouldn't have to go through this. Now look up at me dear, I need to blow off some steam." He said as he kicked her over. She looked and tried to say "no" but the word wouldn't come out. She lost her voice. The only noise she could come up with is sobs. "What no objection? I knew it. You like it. You like it as much as I do. Wanna know why? Huh bitch? Because youre just another whore. Just like your mother." He said as he ripped her underwear off. He was on top of her unbuckling his pants when he finished.

"Just like my mother…but she wasn't…no…mom! I can't. no more…I'm done I'm done I'M DONE" she screamed in her head. "NO" she yelled as a blinding light erupted from her.

Hours later she could hear voices ringing through her house, but she couldn't hear them. She just stared in wonder at the figure in front of her. He was dead. She killed him…but how…


End file.
